Inuyasha: A Western Wedding
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Kinda inspired by something i saw on TV. Seshomaru intends to marry a Human to the astonishment of his family, especially his Father and Younger Brother. One is curious, One is jelouse. But there's somehting strange about Kagome, something not normal and Inuyasha can see it. But no one belives him. Why does Sess wanna marry a woman like this!
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE A NASTY HABBIT OF BECOMMING OBSESED WITH A NEW CARTOON I TAKE AN INTEREST IN. MY SISTER FORCED ME TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY-A CANTERLOT WEDDING WITH HER AND IT WAS ACTUALLY BETTER THEN I THOUGHT (IM NOT A BRONY...NOT THAT THERES ANYTHING WRONG WITH BRONIES, IM JUST NOT ONE)**

**BUT I LIKED THE SONG THIS DAY ARIA. AND I BECAME SO OBSESSED THIS WAS THE BEST WAY TO GET OVER THE OBSESSION. A FUN EXERCIZE BECOME A ENTIRE STORY. SOMEHOW I WAS LISTENING OT THE SONG ON REPEAT ON MY COMPUTER WHILE READING A SESS KAG STORY SO SOMEHOW IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS. **

**NO FLAMES!**

**IF POSSIBLE, PLEASE REVEIW, I DID WORK HARD ON THIS**

**ONE**

At the Taisho mansion estate and extremely furious hundred and four year old Hanyou sat fuming in his chamber, refusing to come out. To the exasperation of his human mother.

Izayoi knocked on the door "Inuyasha, please. You're a hundred and four years old, stop acting like a child!"

Within the room, Inuyasha, who resembled a ten year old child in human years with a mind-set to match, threw his practice sword at the door in anger "I'm not going!" he whined "You can't make me!"

"Inuyasha" she said softly "Darling, please come out, tell me what's wrong". A powerful presence approached from behind. Izayoi whirled around with relief "My Love" she sighed.

A tall Youkai with long silver hair in a high pony tail, golden eyes and blue markings across his face stood with his arms crossed; a snarl across his face. His eyes crossed over a small dark haired human woman and instantly his gaze softened "Is he not coming out?"

"No My Love, he refuses to listen or tell me what the problem is, if this goes on we will be late" she said worriedly.

Inutaisho nodded "Let me try" and he called "Inuyasha, stop this foolishness and come out now" he did not use his position as Alpha, he wanted to coax the little boy out as a father.

Inuyasha was silent for a while, but he still replied "No, I don't wanna go!"

Inutaisho sighed "This is not something to cause so much trouble for everyone over, this is a time to be glad, I thought you would be happy for your brother, he's getting married."

"How can you be sure" Inuyasha called "Maybe it's a trick?"

"The invitations had his seal, son. It was written by Sesshomaru's hand" he ran his fingers though his hair. He still felt disbelief no matter how many times he said it.

"He didn't even tell us, he just send and invitation. I'm his brother!"

Inutaisho smiled "Actually, simply announcing his intensions at the final minute does seem like something Sesshomaru would do, does it not"

Inuyasha thought it over "I guess so. But who the hell his _Kagome Higurashi,_ what kind of a name is that! I don't know her, we don't know. He'd just marry someone no one knows. I don't wanna go, I hate him!"

Inutaisho sighed heavily.

"Darling, perhaps it is bet Inuyasha and I don't attend" Izayoi suggested, gently resting her hands on her Mate's arm "Sesshomaru doesn't exactly have the best opinion of Inuyasha and I"

"Don't be shy mate; I am well aware of Sesshomaru's infamous hatred of Human and Half-bloods. However, he requested us all by name. He intends for you and Inuyasha to attend."

Izayoi eyes widened "Really, that is strange"

"This entire wedding is strange" Inutaisho grounded out "But I must go, for there is something I am very interested to see. You recall the University we sent Sesshomaru to?"

"He was so furious, forced to mix with Hanyou and Humans, he swore never to return here again."

"We haven't spoken in several years now. Can you imagine my surprise when the first contact we have is him, inviting us to his wedding. I believed such things as wedding beneath him, Sesshomaru takes greatly after his mother. I assumed he would complete a traditional mating bond of taking in each other's blood in a marking ceremony. I also assumed he would simply wait to have a bride picked out for him, not find on by himself even if he is finally going through his rebellious phase, this is completely unlike him. But my darling, it becomes stranger. I complied a background search on this Kagome woman"

"Oh Dear, you didn't? He'll be furious"

"I am still his sire and he is still my son, whether he wishes to acknowledge it or not and who he gives his will to is my business. You know how dangerous a mating bond is. A Inuyoukai's only true weakness is out mates blood, it makes for excellent person specific spells. If his chosen mate is unworthy, it could bring about disastrous effects."

"I am aware"

"If it would a Youkai female noble, I could understand his choice. But it seems the woman Sesshomaru has chosen for himself…is a human."

Izayoi's eyes went as wide as the full moon comb in her hair "A human. That is not possible"

"My sentiments exactly, I find myself irresistibly curious to see what this is all about, and I will not be held up by the _childish behaviour of my son"_ he said, emphasising the last part.

The door crept open and a grumpy Hanyou peeked out "Fine, but I'm only going so I can give him a piece of my mind."

Inuyasha sat grumbling under his breath as he sat in the car.

His big brother was getting married, to a human. This had bad idea written all over it, Sess hated humans. That was why he hated him.

But although Sesshomaru had always been cold and harsh to his younger sibling, Inuyasha had never been fooled. He was calm and strong and intelligent and awesome swordsman. He took down entire armies with one swoop of his paw, back before all the buildings and technology popped up. Even today he was a lord and ruled over city and a multimillion company. He was the coolest bother ever.

So how come he was marrying some woman, and telling them with just an invitation? Inuyasha was so jealous, if Sess had hated his all these years cause he was half human, why was he marrying one, it wasn't fair!

They arrived in the west and the Palace of the moon, the Grand hotel Sess ran. Inutaisho nodded in approval. The one condition of going to the University is sire had chosen was to receive his part of the estate early, and it flourished under Sesshomaru's guidance. Even though it was only a fragment of Inutaisho's estate, he knew with time it could surpass his own.

Inutaisho found Sesshomaru in his office. He entered without knocking and found his older son seated at his desk, working though some paperwork. He was a head shorted than Inutaisho, but magenta markings patterned his face, topped with a single crescent moon upon his forehead and long silver hair to his knees "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked up "Hello father, I see you've arrived without any problems?"

Inuyasha could wait no longer "Sesshomaru" he cried in childish glee. As per usual, a glare silenced the child. However this time he sighed "It seems I can no longer fault you for your blood Inuyasha, nor your choice in mate father, for I have done the same as I'm sure your security check will have told you."

Inutaisho folded his arms "As well within my right. So where is she?"

"I'm here my Lord"

Inuyasha watched as a petite young girl walked into the room, she was dressed in a fine, extremely expensive dress, her long black hair styles curled, perfectly manicured hands rested on her hip "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Sesshomaru's gaze softened "Kagome come here"

She walked to his side and stood a little away, her hands upon her hips "This is my fiancé, Kagome Higurashi"

Inuyasha growled, she didn't look like much; she looked really plain, with grey eyes. "Inuyasha conduct yourself Inutaisho reprimanded.

So Inuyasha sighed "I'm sorry" he said sweetly.

Kagome only glanced at her nails "Sure sweetie, but mind the dress, its vintage" to Sesshomaru she said "Darling, I have wedding plans to see to"

"I see" Sesshomaru said "You go, we'll talk later" she turned to Inutaisho and nodded "Sorry I couldn't chat, big plans you know" and flinched out the room and Inuyasha, subtly, followed her.

"So, she seems like a nice girl" Inutaisho said, to break the ice.

"She's human" Sesshomaru said, plain as ever "You are not curious"

"You know I am son, I did not see you marrying a human?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and walked over to his desk where he absentmindedly caressed his mahogany desk "Kagome is…an exception."

"Clearly"

"We met that that infernal university you forced me to. She was my partner for the better part of the year. Kagome is a strong woman, it became difficult to hate when she was so adamant to be liked."

"So do you expect me to believe you're in love?" he said incredulously.

Sesshomaru's silence was answer enough. The old dog allowed a smile "I'm happy for you son, but why the wedding, why not a simple mating bond, you hate ceremonies after all."

"Kagome is a Miko" he admitted. If her being human surprised Inutaisho, this was a revelation for the history books. But he did not allow any of his surprise to cross his face.

"As she is a Miko, my blood acts as a poison to her, she cannot drink without risk of death. I have taken her blood, satisfying my instincts and marked her, but the wedding makes it legally official."

Inutaisho "So you have her blood, be careful son, this kind of bond is dangerous, it makes you vulnerable to things that your body usually protects against as half of you is with the girl."

"This Sesshomaru is aware of this"

Inutaisho smiled "You're really going the extra mile for this girl"

Sesshomaru nodded quietly "For Kagome. She is why."

**This is Gonna be a super short stoty. Ive already written it and only need to upload it. Please reveiw.**

**I do not own My Little Pony or Inuyasha**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Kagome seems like a Bitch, but theres a reason for that so dont abandon the story just yet. **

**I also used a pic i found on the internet. If the owner of this pic doesnt want me to use it, calmly privite message me and i'll take it down. thankyou.**

**Chapter Two**

She was nasty and horrible.

Inuyasha followed her all day for several days and he caught her in the act of being mean and nasty. She ordered people around, snapped and made a kitchen girl cry. She ignored all her so-called friends and kicked a fox kit called Shippo for tripping and tearing her dress. She was horrible and certainly didn't deserve his brother. Inuyasha couldn't think what did Sesshomaru see in her? She was evil.

And she smelt horrible, all prickly and nasty, like something rotting. Inuyasha couldn't see how no-one else didn't see it. Especially Father and Mother, they seemed to think she was wonderful, just because she was human. Whenever he tried to tell the, they just said he was being jealous because the first human Sesshomaru warmed up to wasn't him.

One day he went to tell him that. He stood before his brother's office, his little hand faltered on in mid-knock. Sess didn't like him bothering him.

"Inuyasha, come in" Sesshomaru's monotonous voice called. Of course, he smelt him. Inuyasha found Sess polishing his sword, Tensaiga, the sword that could heal a thousand in one swing; the match to Inuyasha's own Tetsaiga, the blade that could slay a thousand at one swing. So far it hadn't revealed its true form to him; Inuyasha used it to hold in his Youkai blood, but his father told him one day it would appear for the correct reasons.

His need for it was the only reason Sess hadn't fought for it.

Sesshomaru raised one brow "Come in"

Inuyasha bounded in and Sesshomaru sighed "Without tearing up my carpet if you can! He said.

Inuyasha stopped before his desk and pulled himself up so he could see Sesshomaru "Sess, I need to talk to you!"

Sesshomaru put down his sword "Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you also. Father says you have some concerns about my Mate?" Inuyasha's ears twitched, it was a big thing to insult a Inu Taiyoukai's mate, but it had to be said "Sess I…"

"First I will speak" Sesshomaru interrupted "I wish to…make amends, with you"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open "Huh!"

"I…we have never…" he sighed, abandoning delicacy altogether "I despised Hanyou's" he admitted ",and especially I despised you"

Inuyasha wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"I felt it was unnatural, for the union of a Youkai and a human to be possible, especially as broke the mating bond of my Father and mother, as such I saw Hanyou's as an abomination, a product of this unreality. And you were the product of such a union and the result of our fathers dallying."

Inuyasha huffed "It ain't my fault" he muttered.

"Indeed, I see now I cannot fault you for your blood, as I said, my own pups will be Hanyou. I believed that, but I cannot act a hypocrite with Kagome by my side"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears "So…you don't hate me anymore?"

"No. as I said, I wish to make amends. Kagome tells me that it is the job of a male member of the family to present the rings. They are a human mark of mating. I would like you to take the position. And perhaps" he said awkwardly "When this wedding is over, you would enjoy coming to live with us for a few hundred years?"

Inuyasha jumped up, his little eyes sparked "Yes! And we can train together!"

Sesshomaru nodded "Perhaps."

This was awesome! Then Inuyasha heard the last part. Ring boy, to that!

"What is it you wanted to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha sighed; he really didn't want to spoil it. Maybe…maybe he really was just over-exaggerating? He shrugged "Nothing. Do I have to wear a dinky suit?"

"No, you're fire-rat haori will suffice" he smirked, resting his chin on a clawed hand. Suddenly he frowned and pressed his temple."

"You ok?"

"Yes, just headaches"

There was a knock on the door and Kagome entered. Her nasty smell was unbearable. It hid spectacularly under a sweeter smell, but Inuyasha could still smell it, how did Sess stand it!

"Oh" she said seeing Inuyasha and frowned "I see your busy."

"What Is it?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up.

She brought a tray with a drink and some pills "I thought you might be having one of your headaches, I brought you something"

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore; he slipped of the chair and out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway he stopped. Something didn't feel right. Looking back at the room he just entered, he tried to ignore the curiosity niggling at him but failed. He peeked through the door gap.

Sess was drinking the medicine. Suddenly he choked and stumbled. Kagome was at his side, touching his shoulder "You must drink it all" she said with a smile. Sesshomaru growled but unbelievably obeyed.

His eyes flashed red and his Youki rose, but then dropped.

Inuyasha backed away from the door. His scent was so weird and all wrong. Why!

She approached the door and he ran. As she walked down the hall he followed her, untrusting and unwilling to believe what he'd seen for his brother's sake.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and called out in an empty hall way "Come out you little half-breed hatred, I know you've been following me" Inuyasha jumped out "You can't call me that! I'm gonna..."

"What tell your daddy, tell my fiancé? Like they'll believe you, after your little outburst before coming here they'll all just think you're being a brat." She took a step back and looked at him like he were something disgusting on the side of the road l Just so you know I loathe Hanyou's, even more than Youkai. By all logic you shouldn't even exist. So stay out of my sight for the rest of your stay and no one gets hurt. Understand" she was so scary; all he could do was nod.

It wasn't fair, couldn't they see, she was evil!

Once he saw her giving Sess a weird green drink that made his scent all funny he should have said something.

As the family entered the dining hall, Kagome sat at one table surrounded by her 'friends'. A Youkai slayer names Sango and a monk names Miroku, and they seemed alright, but everything about her screamed evil. Sess didn't notice, he just kept piling food onto her plat like an adoring mate. Did Sess even know the meaning of adoring?

"Inuyasha, sit" his brother commanded. Inuyasha was sorely tempted. Since coming, his brother had been so nice, which he had never been before. Usually he was all 'Half-breed' and 'runt' and 'don't touch me filth' he wanted to do something nice for his brother.

But sitting in the only seat left, next to Kagome, was not something he could do " I won't sit next to her!" he announced.

The table went silent "She's evil and nasty" he explained, "I saw her give Sess a weird drink that made him fall down a lot, and his scent stated smelling rotten. You can't marry her, she'll ruin everything. I hate her!"

"Inuyasha!" his mother gasped.

"She said she hated Hanyou, she's evil!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran from the room "I'm so sorry" she cried.

You could hear a pin drop. Inuyasha was feeling pretty happy about himself, even his father want saying anything. But then Sesshomaru stood "Inuyasha, that drink was a healing tonic, die to a half formed bond my bodies taking a long time to adjust."

He looked angry and Inuyasha cowered "Sess, I…"

"Kagome does not hate Hanyou" Miroku spoke up, he had a disapproving look "She does volunteer work in a shelter for abandoned Hanyou's, when she's not at the Shrine. She loves Hanyou. I can't believe she would say that"

"Go home Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly "I only brought you here on Kagome's insistence. She wanted to understand my family, so I invited you, if not for her you wouldn't be here for I had no real desire to set eyes on you."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head "Brother…"

"Half-brother" he spat "Don't forget that"

Inuyasha sniffed "As if I ever could."

Sesshomaru ignored him and went, obviously, to find Kagome. His father looked furious as the guests filed out the room, each angrier than the next. His father stood before him "Inuyasha, you've shamed me today"

"I was just trying…"

"I don't want to hear anymore" Izayoi snapped "Inuyasha, this has gone far enough, Sesshomaru was trying, this Kagome has such a good influence on him, why did you call her evil?"

"This could have been your chance to finally mend the gap between you and your brother, as you've always wanted. Now you may have lost him forever. Think about that son" and they left Inuyasha alone.

He sniffed, and cried. But she was evil.

But he hadn't wanted to loose Sess. All his life all he ever wanted was Sess's approval. Now he was going to hate him forever.

He sat and cried.

Maybe he had just been jealous, maybe he made it all up and Kagome was really nice? He could have made Sess like him finally, instead he lost the chance for a brother, and perhaps a sister too?

He felt someone patting his silvery dog ears and looked up to see Kagome smiling kindly. Now he really felt guilty "I'm sowry" he said softly, sniffing.

Her face changed, her smile became sinister "You will be" and a flux of black aura forced Inuyasha into darkness

**I dont own MLP or Inuyasha.**

**Please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for all the lovely reveiws**

**I dont own MLP or Inuyasha**

**THREE**

Inuyasha woke to complete darkness, his head hurt and his nose felt all messed up, like someone had taken his…sword!

He searched for it, his Tetsaiga, his Youkai seal, it was gone. Inuyasha felt panic take root. He hadn't been apart from his sword since the last time his Youkai said took over and almost killed his mother.

"Looking for this" he turned and a small grey light shone from the hand of Kagome as she swung his sword back and forth like a toy "Oops" she tossed it away, "My mistake"

He lunged at her, growling, his claws ready. But something burned his skin and he realised he was in a Miko barrier"

"Oh please, do go right ahead and purify yourself, be my guest, it'll save me the trouble of having to kill you later myself."

"I was right, you are evil!" he exclaimed.

She hummed "Yes, I suppose you were, but I did give you fair warning, I told you not to get in my way. Now your brother's started suspecting my potion. I'll have to make it stronger"

"What did you do to my brother" Inuyasha demanded "He'd never fall for some pretty trick!"

"He would if he thought, in all honesty, that his faithful Kagome was the one behind it" 'Kagome' said "I'm surprised with how much that heartless Demon actually loves her. Have fun little mutant, ill be back to finish you off…after the wedding"

"That's today!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you won't starve, your Youki might destroy you first" and she disappeared into a crystal.

Inuyasha could feel his Youki rising up to escape, he struggled to hold it in. he had to go, he had to tell Sess not to marry her, she was a witch!

His Youki enveloped him, Inuyasha could feel his consciousness slipping away, his markings were creeping over his cheeks. "Mama" he wined, he was scared.

Suddenly there was a warmth and Inuyasha saw a gentle pin light and a soft voice say "Come little guy, don't give in, you can fight it!"

Inuyasha followed that voice back to sanity where he pushed down his Youki. Panting he looked to find the source of the gentle voice, to find…Kagome?

* * *

He tried to pounce on her again but the barrier burned. She cried "No don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

Inuyasha stopped. Huh?

She was chained, her hands tied above her head to the ceiling, blood dripped from her wrists where it seemed she'd been pulling against the chains. She looked worn and ragged, like someone from the street, far from the sophisticated, fancy Kagome he knew. But she had the kindest face and the nicest smell. Like a warm wind, her eyes were blue too and her hair was straight instead of curled.

Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head; this…this was a completely different person? But she looked the same? He was so confused.

"Who're you" he said.

She sighed "My name is Kagome"

He shook his head "No, Kagome is evil. She's marrying my big brother"

At his words the strange woman's eyes lit up with life and she pulled feverishly against her chains, Inuyasha whined as metal rubbed against raw flesh, causing it to bleed. "Sesshomaru" she gasped, as if gasping for air "Is he safe, is he alright? You're his brother aren't you, please, you must tell me. Has that bitch done anything to him? What do you mean she's marrying him!"

Inuyasha shrank back; she was really different from that other Kagome.

She seemed to notice his unrest "The Kagome you know is an imposter; she attacked me and used Youkai blood to capture me. These chains are dipped in Youkai blood, they burn and make my Miko powers useless and I'm too weak to purify them. I've been trapped down here for days. Now please, tell me about Sesshomaru?"

"That weird lady's doing something to him, he don't look well" Inuyasha admitted "But he don't believe me when I say she's evil"

The real Kagome slumped against her chains "Sesshomaru" she sighed and began pulling at her chains. Inuyasha saw she was burned all over and saw why, she kept throwing herself into the Youkai barrier that surrounded her "Why do you keep doing that"

"I have to get free, somehow. I have to stop her." She blinked at him "Oh, sweetie, don't worry about me, you just concentrate on holding your Youki in, alright."

She had such a sweet smile, and a sad face. Inuyasha didn't like it. He approached the barrier and touched it. Maybe, if he broke though, he could break her chains, Youkai blood wouldn't hurt him.

But it would hurt.

One look at the tired, exhausted girl in chains and he knew what he had to do. He placed his hands on the barrier.

"No, it'll burn!" she cried

It hurt so much, like Sess's poison whip, only worse.

Kagome was crying, "Sweetie don't"

"I can do it" he gritted.

She saw his determination and retuned it "Alright…you can do it, just a little more."

And he was out…and so was his beast. Right before succumbing to it, he managed to slice though Kagome's chain, only to be enveloped immediately in a warm embrace. A pink glow surrounded them both as she picked him up and took him to where his sword had been thrown. She placed it in his little hands and Inuyasha felt his blood calming.

She hugged him, caressing his hair, she smelt so nice. "What's your name little one?"

"Inuyasha" he said quietly, in awe of the lady who he'd spent so long thinking was evil.

"Inuyasha Thank-you. Thank-you for setting me free" he pushed him away "But there's no time to loose. We have to get out of here, we've been hidden deep under the estate" she stood on shaky legs and stumbled. Inuyasha caught her "Where are you going?"

She smiled grimly "I have to stop my wedding!"

* * *

The fake Kagome's hands glossed over the masterpiece that was her wedding dress; it seemed the Demon had gone all out, as expected for one with as many riches as he. At least this wedding was good for something.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Really, what did he see in this form. It was so plain, but no matter, she would complete her plan.

"Finally, the day I've waited for since I was a child, it will soon be here" she murmured. She would break through and find out where the Jewel was hidden. The legendary Shikon no Tama the foolish Miko had given to her fiancé in hopes of safekeeping during the half mating, for fear of pollution.

He was almost weak enough to penetrate his mind and find its location. Every day he drank from her potion, unable to tell that this wasn't his Mate-to-be's scent.

She twirled in her dress.

Yes, it would be a perfect day. All those fools gathering round to admire her in the best cloths, cloths she'd wanted to wear since she was a little girl. But what they didn't know is they were all in for a big surprise.

* * *

She carried him because she was scared of his Youkai coming back, he could smell how tired she was but she ran on, she was strong and calm.

"Inuyasha, please speak. I hate silence, and it's been so quiet down here"

"You ok?" he asked, his little ears bent in concern.

She looked over her shoulder and offered a smile "Only pissed that she actually got me. I may not look like it right now, but I'm actually a pretty powerful Miko. She disguised herself as Sesshomaru and I fell for it. That's what she does; she takes the form of someone you love. And with my blood she's even fooled Sesshomaru's nose I'll expect, should've known that's why she drained me dry every week. Our bond is incomplete; his body can't handle strong poison so soon. I'm so stupid"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he clung to her back. "Tell me about yourself Inuyasha" she said, putting a jolly tone in her voice "Ever since Sesshomaru mentioned he had a younger brother I've been wanting to meet you. He says you're a pest, but when an older sibling says that he usually means his siblings a prankster"

Inuyasha giggled "I guess so." his ears drooped "Sess don't like me."

"Why ever not" Kagome asked "You seem wonderful. I'll always be grateful for what you did, putting yourself though to get me out of there"

"He don't like me cause I'm Hanyou" he sniffed "Sess's always hated me. I wish I weren't Hanyou"

Kagome stopped and turned to him, she smiled kindly "Inuyasha, please don't say that, there's nothing wrong with being a Hanyou. And Sesshomaru …well I don't know much about the kind of person he used to be, but the Sesshomaru I know is different from that. Maybe he's changed from what you knew, but he doesn't hate Hanyou anymore. After all, if he did he wouldn't be marrying me?"

She sighed "Or trying to, if that bi-uh…witch, doesn't get to him first."

Inuyasha thought it over quietly. Kagome smelt pure and kind, she seemed so different from his brother, that Inuyasha felt compelled to ask "How you meet Sess?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome laughed "We were stuck together for a project, he refused to work with everyone. My grandfather's really stubborn, so I'm used to dealing with grumpy men." She laughed "Actually, I'm not surprised he didn't believe you about the fake me, he's always been one stubborn dog, always convinced he's right, but slowly, he started warming up to me. We would joke and meet up after class for work. Silly dog started inventing reasons for us to see each other then he got jealous over my friend Miroku and let slip he considered me 'his' which I guessed, was dog for 'I love you'. We've been together ever since. Stubborn Mule"

Inuyasha herd her sigh "It was supposed to be my perfect day" Kagome muttered sadly "I guess Sesshomaru and I were so caught up in our plans we didn't notice. I should have, but" she smiled "I was so happy when he asked me to marry him. You know he decided to have a human ceremony because with my Miko blood it would be dangerous to drink his blood, because I was scared. So I wanted everything to be perfect. But instead of celebrating with cake and my friends, it looks like I might not get married at all. Maybe I was too greedy?"

* * *

Truthfully, the fake Kagome couldn't care less about the dress or the cake or the preparations. She just wanted them for the sake of wanting them.

She chuckled at the thought of vows.

That Sesshomaru, the great human-hater of the west was willing to partake in human vows was absolutely hilarious, especially that hers would be complete lies.

Frankly she didn't love the groom, she felt nothing. If anything she hated him. But with his power and influence in today's society, taking the world would be easy. he would do it, Inuyoukai were incredibly loyal to their mates, and Sesshomaru was in love with his Kagome.

Even so, she wasn't one to share, in her new world, she might keep him as a servant.

* * *

"We have'ta hurry!" Inuyasha cried, he was feeling better so now he ran beside Kagome "They getting married today"

Kagome said nothing as she ran.

They hit a dead end, the way had been blocked. Inuyasha stared up and the mountain of rubble, it was one way out. "We'll never get though," he cried. It was ginormous!

But Kagome charged forwards and fell by the rubble. With her hands she started digging, Inuyasha watched as tears streamed down her face "I can't just stop here, I can't let her hurt him. I have to get to Sesshomaru , I won't lose him to someone who just wants to use him. He's so much better than that"

The desperation in her scent was strange, and something else.

"My brother isn't that weak" Inuyasha said stubbornly,

"He's not weak" she agreed, "But Sesshomaru…he doesn't let on but he's very trusting, with those he cares for. He's cold, and closed off, but he's kinder than most would believe."

Her cried out as a nail broke in half. She sucked it and continued digging "I decided three years ago when I realised he loved me that I was going to cherish him, I was going to always be with him. So I can't stay here, I have to move this rubble" her fingers bled.

"Kagome?"

She smiled though her tears "I love him. Kami I love him, for all his stubborn bull-headed ways he consumes every part of my mind and heart. I've worked so hard to stand beside him." Another fingernail broke in half and the rock took a full layer of skin from her knuckle. She screamed. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, her feeble human hand. She was crying. "Sesshomaru" she whispered.

Inuyasha took one whiff at the adoration in her scent and nodded. He approved, this was someone worthy of marrying his brother, now they had to get though, no matter how impossible it seemed. "Let me dig" he said, "My claws no break"

* * *

Finally, this was it.

Fake Kagome stood at the entrance to the wedding hall, her gown glittered beautifully in the Hall. "Kagome My Dear" the Monster's father said, taking her arm "It is time"

Why did she have to touch him? Oh yes, in order to convince him of her disguise she slowed him to walk her down the aisle in place of her father.

"Yes My Lord" she said sweetly as possible.

At the end of the aisle stood Sesshomaru , he was doing his best to stand but she could see weariness in his posture and eyes. A weariness no one else noticed.

Finally, her moment as a bride, the finally climax of all her plans.

* * *

"We won't make it!" Kagome cried. The path was endless, they could see no end. She'd been trying so hard to keep herself under control, but as the blearing music of a wedding march sounded above them she fell to her knees "He'll marry the fake. It's over!"

**Only a few chapters to go, i said this would be a short story.**

**Please reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for all the lovely reveiws**

**I dont own MLP or Inuyasha**

**FOUR**

The guests gathered before the handsome couple. Fake Kagome took the ring from a tiny girl with a gap tooth smile Sesshomaru had become fond of in his time of knowing Kagome. The priest, the monk friend of Kagome, proceeded over the ceremony; honestly, she just wished it hurry up already.

"And I pronounce you hus…"

"STOP!" All eyes turned away from the bride and groom to the little Hanyou boy, dirty, dishevelled and panting "She's evil!" he cried. To the left his father sighed, places his head in his hand. He'd wondered why this had been going so smoothly.

To his side Kagome gritted her teeth "You little HalfBreed brat!" she screeched. His eyes turned to her in shock, which she noticed and coughed "I mean, why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you're an evil bitch!" and other voice called though the wedding hall and Inutaisho's eyes widened as another Kagome stepped in, her hands on the usually cautious Inuyasha. But this Kagome was not dressed in finery, but in rags, her skin was marred with dirt and she reeked with the scent of blood.

Sesshomaru recovered first "Kagome?"

Her eyes found his son and lit up "Sesshomaru!" she gasped. Her voice was so filled with relief and love; it was everything the Kagome at the alter lacked when she stood by his son.

"Sesshomaru get away from her, don't trust your nose, she's using my blood to fool your instincts." The dirty Kagome cried "She's a fake, a witch."

Sesshomaru understood. How could he not, he may have been fooled under the stress and with the spell, but how could he be fooled when the real one stood before him, he didn't need to know her scent, he knew _her_ and his eyes bled red. But in that instant, his body gave way and he fell to the ground "Sesshomaru !" Kagome cried and tried to run to him.

But a bold of green acid stopped her in her tracks; everyone looked up to see the wedding Kagome emitting a sickly grey light "My, My, this was fun. It seems my little switch up was discovered, a little too late unfortunately. For all you're boating about your Youkai noses, it's amazing what one can do with the blood of their mate. After all, it made the poison that's immobilizing you even more powerful, so don't try to get up Sesshomaru, you'll be unconscious in a while."

He snarled, but the woman touch his immobile form with her grey glowing hands and his went still, his eyes glassy, as if his mind had been sent far away.

"And the great Inutaisho, I can't forget about you, can I?" she said, facing the heckled Youkai Lord.

"Get away from my son" he snarled, his hands drew out a magnificent sword.

She hummed "You know, it was a surprise when you showed up, I hadn't known the real Kagome had you all come here, but fortunately, you brought you mate." She snapped her fingers and beside him, Izayoi choked and fell to her knees. Inutaisho was at her side.

"Amazing isn't it, how much of your blood runs through Sesshomaru's veins, it was easy to mix up something that would affect your mate. Now I suggest you stay still and sit tight, unless you don't mind if your darling Izayoi takes an unplanned trip to the netherworld?"

"I'm sorry dear" Izayoi whispered and Inutaisho growled, but was helpless.

The fake Kagome took a step to where the real Kagome stood with Inuyasha held behind her. "You know, I am rather glad I was found out, I was getting tired of looking so plain."

With a snap of her fingers, her form melted away to revel a taller, bone thin woman with short, curled white hair and pitch black eyes. A Dark Miko.

The monk stepped up and unwrapped a set of beads from his wrist "Get away from them!" a dark vortex appeared and a magnificent gust of wind began to pull everyone towards him. The fake Kagome just laughed and from the sleeve of her wedding gown brought out what looked like a bee's nest. From it disgusting insects began swarming out and entering the Monk's hand."

"Miroku stop" the real Kagome cried.

Miroku pulled his hands back "Naraku" he spat.

"Yes, this was his gift. I am Akiko, the Crimson child. Naraku has interests, with the House of the west. He offered me a chance to infiltrate the West; in return I would bring him something he's been wanting for a while. And a little destruction wouldn't go amiss. I'll admit dealing with a Hanyou was degrading. But beggars can't be choosers when you're forced to look like this."

She turned to Kagome, "I must say, I am impressed to see you out of my prison little Miko, I suppose the HalfBreed let you out" she laughed "You know, it's funny, he suspected me from the very beginning, perhaps if you had all listened to him, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Inuyasha's ears drooped "It's my fault, I should've made them believe me" Kagome hugged his shoulder "Don't, you did your best."

"But how did you finally escape my dungeon?"

Kagome beamed proudly and spoke, not to Akiko, but to Inutaisho "Inuyasha. He broke though you spell and when we were trapped he found an opening and picked me up; we leapt into the air and got though the gap. When I was ready to give up he pulled me out of it and showed his true strength, you should be so proud of him" she smiled fondly "I am"

"How sweet, but completely unnecessary" Akiko said bored "You should've just stayed down there, I felt pity for you as a fellow Miko and thought I would do you the favoir of not forcing you to watch him die. Ever since I took your place I've been slowly administering my poison to him." She walked over and pulled a stand of silvery hair."

"Don't touch him" Kagome exclaimed.

Akiko laughed "But my dear Kagome, this is your fault. You see, because Sesshomaru feared for the dangers his blood would do to you, he opted for half a mating bond, making him vulnerable. It's pathetic really, that such powerful Youkai would really do so much for a pathetic human girl"

Kagome bowed her head crying as Akiko laughed "You know I'm right. A Youkai and a Miko? Impossible, you're just too different. See what Youkai did to me. They turned me into this beast. So I will destroy them all, and to do that, I needed the power of the House of the Moon, and all the money under his arsenal."

She laughed and released his hair, walking slowly towards him "But how? When the one with all that power cared not for any kind of association with anyone. Then along you come and he falls hook line and sinker. It was perfect! Now, I have the power I need. My army is already infringing upon the city as we speak, and with their only possible protectors are here, helpless for the safety of their precious mates. Human mates, two deadly and great Youkai put down by two of my own kind. irony is sweet. But that's not all." From her sleeve she brought out a tiny black jewel "Recognise this Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's face went bone white "The Shikon no Tama!" she gasped "But I…"

", Gave it to Sesshomaru? A foolish decision on your part my dear, but I suppose tainted, love-struck girls do the stupidest things. I'll admit it was difficult getting it out of him, if anything Sesshomaru 's beast is loyal, as you had it hide the jewel it took a great deal of poison to force it into submission and wrangle the secret. Now with this, I'll have all the power I need to make my wish come true. For the inhalation of Youkai and Hanyou everywhere!"

She went to stand by the window "Listen Inutaisho, listen to the Youkai you protect scream." As he snarled she laughed "You can save them, but your mate and son will die. You have to make a choice."

"Go" Izayoi urged "You have to save your people"

"I won't risk you" he said agonised.

Inuyasha watched his family fall apart, his little heart breaking. How could he fix this, how could he make everything better?

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered "Please let me go to Sesshomaru's side."

"But…" he said, but she smiled "Please, I have to do this."

Inuyasha nodded. He ripped out his rusty sword. His father once said it would transform for him when he was ready. 'Please' he thought 'Give me the power to protect Kagome, to protect my family'

The sword rumbled and suddenly it changed from a rusty blade to a huge weapon, twice his size but light as a feather. He finally made Tetsaiga transform. But he had no time to revel in his victory as he attacked Akiko.

The witch only knocked him away, though he had the power, he knew not how to use it yet. But the distraction allowed Kagome to cross the room to Sesshomaru's side.

She knelt beside the immobile Youkai and cried. For he who was once for great now lay here like a dying dog and it was all her fault. To Inutaisho she whispered "I'm so sorry. This is because of me. I weakened Sesshomaru, I made him like this."

Inutaisho shook his head "No child. This is not you"

She smiled "Thank you, but if it were anyone else he wanted, even a different human he would not have to make concessions like this. It's because of my fear and my weakness."

She traced the crescent on his head "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I'd do this to you, I'd never have said yes. So please let this work so you can be a great as you should be. I love you." And she bit his neck, so hard his blood welled up and filled her mouth. She drank.

The air crackled with energy and Kagome's body glimmered pink. Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"Kagome no!" Sango, who had not brought any of her weapons to the wedding hall and was by Miroku's side, called "You'll die!"

Akiko finally realised what was going on "No!" she screeched, trying to rip her Kagome away, but her purification powers were on full blast as it tried to purify the unwelcome poisonous invasion of Youki, but she continued to drink. Finally, a mark appeared on Kagome's neck, signifying a complete bond and she collapsed.

Sesshomaru stirred and awakened. The complete bond had completely neutralised the poison, but when he saw who lay in his lap his eyes bleed red "You foolish girl!" he said lowly.

She smiled, touching his cheek weakly "Hey sleeping beauty, nice of you to join the party. Sesshomaru , I don't think we'll be needing a wedding anymore. I completed our bond.

Her eyes shifted and became glassy, Sesshomaru shook her and she snapped back. It took all my power to purify your blood, I feel so weak."

"Kagome" Izayoi called, reaching her hand "Take my power."

"My Lady?"

Izayoi smiled "Please, I can't let this happen to my Mate either. You have Sesshomaru's blood in you now, just as I have my Loves. It'll work"

"And you?" she said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have life to spare; I've lived a long time, being the mate of a Taiyoukai does that."

Kagome took her hand and felt a gentle power begin to fill her. In almost moments she felt ready to stand, supported by Sesshomaru .

Inuyasha watched as she gazed up at him, love filling her gaze and leant against his chest before looking up at Akiko who watched the exchange in disgust."

"How could you allow him to taint you like that?" she spat, "Have you no pride!"

"He has more pride than you" Kagome said, all pain and sorrow had left her voice, she was calm and strong with Sesshomaru by her side. She held out her hand and a pink light so bright Inuyasha and all other in the room hid their eyes, emitted from her. It attacked the jewel and Akiko holding it.

"You've forgotten, I'm not known as the Shikon Miko for nothing. If I purified that jewel once I can do it again, epically when have something to protect. Which is more than you'll even have."

Akiko screeched and dropped the jewel, the light she had once omitted before she allowed Youkai to destroy her, now burned her like the Youkai she despised. The jewel rolled across the floor towards Kagome, pink and pure.

Sesshomaru attacked so quickly it was a flash and Akiko's head rolled across the floor before the jewel. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho leaped out the window and lay waste to her army, destroying it in minutes.

Kagome fell and Inuyasha was by her side, she smiled "I'm alright"

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho returned, covered in the blood of their enemies. "Izayoi!" he called.

She nodded "I am fine My Lord"

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru, embracing him by the waist and burying her face in the folds of his bloody cloths "Why is every time I hug you, is after you've beaten someone to a pulp?" she laughed, but there were tears in her eyes.

He took her hands, staring at her bloody fingernails. Kagome shook them out of his hands and cupped his face "It doesn't matter"

"You're bleeding"

"And you're covered in blood, again! I think you should be over your squeamishness by now." She smiled "It's fine, I'm fine. I would do it again in a heartbeat"

Sesshomaru returned the embrace, resting his face on top her head in her hair, inhaling her scent. "You smell like me?" he said.

"Of course I do, we completed our bond" she laughed again.

"This pleases me" he said but looked away "This Sesshomaru was unable to recognise your scent and mistook that woman."

She touched his cheek "Please, this was my fault, I shouldn't have feared completing our bond, I put you in this situation. What's done is done."

He nodded "I will not make this mistake again" And held her tightly.

Inuyasha watched his brother holding Kagome tightly and nodded. If anyone had to have his brother, he was glad it was her.

**Please reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MLP or Inuyasha**

**Epilogue **

In the end there was still a wedding. Izayoi insisted that since they had made all the preparations it seemed a shame to waste it. But Kagome and Izayoi rearranged everything; neither could stand doing it the way Akiko had wanted. After the city was sorted, Sesshomaru donated a healthy amount of money to pay for damages and all left over from Akiko's army were soon cleaned up.

Akiko's body was disposed of quietly so as not to upset the people, quietly meant she was melted by his poison.

His parents liked the real Kagome a lot more than the fake one and this time Inuyasha liked her too. A lot. Kagome was kind and smart and she loved Hanyou. She was pretty and nice and best of all she really, really loved his big brother, so Inuyasha didn't feel jealous.

The day before the wedding he sat in his room and watched from the window and watched Kagome and his mother with other woman, Kagome's friends, in the Garden. Apparently it was some kind of hen night. Inuyasha didn't get it. Father tried to drag Sess to _bachelor party, _but Sess escaped and now no one knew where he was.

He watched as Kagome laughed heartily with his mother and her friend. She was really perfect, he was glad she was going to become his new sister.

He heard someone enter his room and a hand when to Tetsaiga only to smell his brother "Sess" he called cautiously. The last time he spoke with Sess he'd been serious. But then again, he'd been insulting his fake bride, so Inuyasha was a little confused now.

"You're not with Father" he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously "No, I told Father I was sick. He let me off"

"He's being proud" Sesshomaru said plainly ",and embarrassed ."

"Huh? Why?"

Sesshomaru went to stand by the window where he looked out at the humans gathered in the gardens "Because he should have listened to your suspicions of Kagome at the time. He believes himself to have failed you but is too proud to say so"

"Uh…" Inuyasha didn't know what to really say "Keh"

"Inuyasha. I also, regret my words, and my disbelief. And unlike our foolish father, I will not allow pride to upset my honour." A clawed hand lightly touched the glass where Inuyasha was sure he was looking down at his human.

"Kagome tells me I have you to thank, for risking giving yourself over to your Youkai side in order to save her, then aiding her during her escape. Thank you,"

"But Kagome saved me" Inuyasha admitted "She turned it off, my transformation. And she'd been fighting for days against Akiko's spell so it was easier to break though, she was al burn and bleeding when I found her."

Sesshomaru nodded "I know. I am proud of her; she is strong despite her human blood"

Inuyasha fidgeted "Um Sess, I just wanna ask one thing. Why a human? Why Kagome?"

Sesshomaru sighed "I originally fully intended to pass my time at the university ignoring all and returning my work in a matter of years. My teacher had other ideas. Kagome was…so different from anyone id ever met before in my life. She was bright, burning, and calm. By my side she brought out a part of me I wasn't aware I could be. But it was her devotion I loved. Even at my worst, even as I tried to drive her away, she remained by my side loyally. That loyalty…made me want to return it, and then I wanted it solely. I wanted all of her, her being human mean nothing anymore. And I came to realise the fault in my previous logic on many things. Including…especially you, and saying this, I am both proud and grateful to have you as my younger brother"

Inuyasha smiled "I like her"

Sesshomaru returned the smile "I do too"

* * *

Kagome looked so pretty at the wedding. Her dress was much simpler then the fake Kagome had, but she looked much prettier. She displayed her mating mark proudly and Inuyasha stood by her side holding the rings.

Just before she was about to get into the car taking them to the reception she bent down and enveloped Inuyasha in a generous hug "Thank-you so much" she said softly, but her gratitude was made very clear "Without you, none of this would have been possible. Even though I'm glad to be gaining a husband, I think I'm even gladder to be gaining you as a superb little brother" she pulled away and laughed "But then again, you are at least a hundred years older than me, "I guess that makes you my big brother"

Inuyasha loved that laugh. He nodded "Me too"

As she stood he held onto Sess and kissed him soundly. Inuyasha turned away. Yuck, gross. He might be happy for his brother, but there was no way he was ever going to do the same, girls were gross.

Kagome threw the bouquet in the air. Bridesmaids clamoured to catch it, but it soared over their heads and for a moment it looked like Inuyasha was about to be the lucky one.

But it also flew over his head and fell into another's hands, who caught it with a soft "Oh"

Inuyasha turned around and came to a halt.

It was a little girl with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Her face was curved, her lips a soft cherry red and she blinked in surprise at the collection of lilies in her hands.

She was so beautiful. Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't feeling so yucky after all.

She looked up at him and smiled, his hands went all tingly "Hi, I'm Kikyo"

"I'm Inuyasha"

**Finished. Reveiw**


End file.
